talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Wumpa
Queen Wumpa is a minor character of Trollhunters. She is a Quagawump Troll who becomes the new ruler of her people after the death of Blungo and was a member of the Troll Tribunal. History Backstory Trollhunters (Part One) Trollhunters (Part Two) Trollhunters (Part Three) Physical Appearance Wumpa has the common appearance of a common Quagawump. She's short, chubby, has green stone for skin, and large fangs. She has spiky hair that resembles grass on her head, arms, shoulders, and back. Personality Powers & Abilities Powers * Quagawump Troll Physiology: Wumpa has the standard natural abilities of a common troll. Abilities * Leadership: Wumpa is a natural leader, even more so than Blungo, despite being the first Quagawump queen ever. Weaknesses * Direct Sunlight: Like all trolls, Wumpa is highly vulnerable to direct natural sunlight as it turns her to stone from physical contact. Equipment * Parlok Spear: Wumpa uses a parlok spear as her main combat weapon. Relationships Toby Domzalski Wumpa and Toby get along very well and are close friends. Despite the fact that he's been lying to her that he's the new Shattered King, she was willing to hand him the Killstone (only for Angor Rot to steal it first). She even took his advice and chose to become the Quagawump's first queen. In Part Two, she was most likely shameful about Toby's well-being after learning that his friend ventured into the Darklands alone (as shown when she barely acknowledges Toby's greeting, briefly glancing at him, and then looking down in shame). In Part Three, during the Eternal Night War, the two were more than happy to fight alongside each other. Toby was even impressed to hear that Wumpa is a queen now. Blungo Wumpa despised Blungo, and was presumably more than happy that he was turned to stone. Queen Usurna At first, Wumpa and Usurna most likely had a professional relationship. However, that all changed when Usurna reveals her loyalties to Gunmar. In Part Three, Usurna coerced Wumpa into making a deal after the evil Krubera queen threaten the safety of her people and her home. After the Krubera left their former queen to drown, Wumpa was greatly relieved to be freed from Usurna's ambition for good. Blinky Galadrigal Wumpa and Blinky have a mutual relationship. When Blinky came to Wumpa for her aid, she regrettably told him that Usurna has forced her to make a deal. After Usurna's death, Wumpa (out of respect) ultimately decides to join Team Trollhunters' cause against the Gumm-Gumms. Jim Lake Jr. Jim and Wumpa don't interact much, but it's clear that they're on friendly terms. However, like the other Tribunal members, she believed that Jim going into the Darklands alone (and going into the Darklands in general) was an unwise choice. When Usurna frames Jim for the murder of Vendel, Wumpa believes her and was shocked at first (despite the fact that she was watching Jim the entire time). Luckily, after Usurna reveals herself to be the real mole in Trollmarket, Wumpa immediately realizes that Jim really was innocent. She even joins Jim's cause against Gunmar. Claire Nuñez Like with Jim, Wumpa doesn't interact with Claire much, but they're on mutual friendly terms. Gunmar Like all of the other trolls, Wumpa fears Gunmar. She is one of the only members of the Tribunal who managed to escape Gunmar alive while he took over Trollmarket. She later allies herself with Blinky to fight against Gunmar's army. Quotes Main article: Queen Wumpa/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Wumpa is apparently to first queen of the Quagawump (since the past rulers have all been kings). Gallery Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Trolls Category:Allies Category:Alive